


For a Moment With You

by ShunSakka



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Domestic, Domestic Bliss, Domestic Fluff, Established Relationship, Fluff, Kissing, Long-Distance Relationship, M/M, Making Out, seungchuchu - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-20
Updated: 2017-08-20
Packaged: 2018-12-17 22:55:32
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,326
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11861346
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ShunSakka/pseuds/ShunSakka
Summary: How the solitary Seung-gil Lee and the eccentric Phichit Chulanont got together...





	For a Moment With You

**Author's Note:**

  * For [YukiDashie](https://archiveofourown.org/users/YukiDashie/gifts).



> Happy birthday to my dear, lovely, amazing friend, YukiDashie! I "lobe" you to the moon and back <3

Nights owls aren’t meant to be awake early… For some reason they were given that nickname.

Phichit Chulanont is no different either since he is one "night owl" himself.

After a long day of training, Phichit always allows himself to spend quite some time to explore the social media at night, without interruptions… Though, it has been more than a year that his nights of roaming the Internet were replaced by long night conversations with his boyfriend.

Living far away from each other was tough, especially when they weren’t occupied with anything else besides skating. Though, every second, minute, hour of sleep lost for each other was worthy there are no time zones and no physical distance that made them feel mentally far apart.

It all began quite randomly, but also naturally in a way that neither of them could put a finger on what had happened exactly...

Phichit has always been the social type. The social media was no stranger to him and barely no one could draw their attention from him since he always brings good vibe whenever he arrives somewhere.

Seung-gil, on the other hand, was the exact opposite. He kept his relationships only professional or none at all. He enjoyed living in his world, concentrating only in pursuing his goals only. The only confirmed being that he truly cared about all the time was his dog, a beautiful and loyal Husky.

Though, as many other skaters and fans worldwide, Seung-gil couldn’t be indifferent to the way Phichit filled the room (or the social networks).  
However, it was only after Phichit won the Cup of China, giving him direct access to the Grand Prix Final, becoming the first Southeast Asian skater to do so, that Seung truly noticed him.

He began looking through his Instagram profile more, searching for more information on him, even leaving a “like” here and there, without even realizing Phichit was catching his interest that much. During the GPF, even if he was already out of the competition, he watched the final live on the Internet and kept himself informed about the comments and results.

Since then and gradually, Seung presence in the social media became more frequent, giving more “likes" and eventually even some comments on some pictures…

Phichit, on the other hand, since he is so attentive to his fans and social media, he quickly realized the unusual activity Seung was leaving in his photos and found a way to communicate more with such isolated fellow. They were the same age and were on the same boat regarding their career, there was nothing to lose after all.

The first few conversations were awkward but slowly they began enjoying talking to each other more and more, since they found in each other something different they weren’t not and also things in common they had no idea they could learn about each other.

As one conversation quickly led to another, they soon decided to meet up when they were both in town for a competition, quickly spreading rumours about how the lone wolf Seung-gil Lee and the extravagant Phichit Chulanont have been hanging out together a lot and getting along awfully good.

All in all, they didn't have the craziest or most romantic story of how they met and began talking to each other… Actually, they pretty much had begun going on dates even before formally admitting they were a couple between each other.  
Seung and Phichit only began dating some months later. They were preparing for the Worlds in Ljubljana, in Slovenia, killing sometime in the locker room. Phichit was distracted talking about some kind of episode that had happened to him, both of them still have no idea what was it about today, when all Seung could concentrate on was something else… He concentrated his attention on Phichit's soft lips, as the latter cheerfully kept talking...

When Seung-gil couldn’t take it anymore, he finally went for Phichit’s lips without a second thought right there and then, catching a distracted Phichit completely by surprise from something that came so out of the blue. The kiss didn’t last for long though, but it was enough for Seung-gil turning his head, ashamed of that impulse, but also awaiting his judgement.

It could have been either the biggest mistake he had done, or the most rightful thing.

He couldn’t tell how Phichit reacted since he couldn't make himself face him directly, so he decided to wait in silence as his Fate lied on Phichit's persona only.  
It looked like it took ages from Seung-gil’s point of view, though Phichit only had a couple of seconds to process all of what had happened before calmly placing his hands on the other boy’s face. He turned back to face the Thai boy, the latter giving him a grateful expression on his face, followed by a shy smile. It was so reassuring and anxious at the same time... This time, Phichit was the one who kissed Seung-gil back, and they both realized about their true feelings towards each other…

Things just rolled greatly for the couple since then.

It was a Saturday morning when Phichit woke up lazily… There was too much light in the room, which didn’t make him open up his eyes just yet.  
Phichit arrived last evening and Seung met up with him at the airport. They went to Seung’s home to leave Phichit’s bags and then left right after for dinner. Seung brought him to one of his favourites restaurants, one not too cheap, but not too fancy as well, something more casual chic.  
Apart from the couple of minutes Phichit took to complain about Seung-gil taste on t-shirts, the dinner went wonderfully.  
Afterwards, they went for a walk, killed some time at a bar nearby before heading back to Seung’s place where things... _Escalated_ faster than both had anticipated…  
All of that brought that bliss feeling Phichit was feeling when he woke up the morning after, even if he felt some parts of his body sore, sticky and his head hazy.  
Almost unconsciously, Phichit made a hand slide under the sheets of the bed to his side… The mattress felt cold. That made him uneasy. Cold as his bed felt every single morning, in the place he hadn't been laid on.  
Though, the sound from outside the bedroom felt recomforting… And the urge to see his boyfriend in the morning made Phichit finally stand up.  
He sat on the bed, screening the floor looking for his briefs carelessly left somewhere on the floor the previous night. When he found them, he stood up from the bed and went for them. His steps were soft and barely audible, stepping on the wooden floor of a place that wasn’t his house, but he gladly called it “home”.

Looking for a shirt somewhere, Phichit remembered how he left his own lost somewhere on the entrance hall, so he went for his boyfriend’s instead, also laid on the floor… And even though it was a t-shirt with zero sense of fashion, it smelled divine. Phichit dressed it up, and the smell of his boyfriend’s cologne and presence felt so relaxing.

Wearing only his black grey briefs and the bit saggy unstylish t-shirt his boyfriend used the previous night, Phichit made his way out of the bedroom.

The moment he opened the door, he noticed: in the kitchen across the room, was Seung-gil Lee. The same person that looked to his side to check on his still-not-fully-awake boyfriend.

The Korean boy blushed, a rare sight for most people, but not for Phichit, who has gotten used to it. Phichit looked amazingly cute, and not only because he was wearing his clothes… His hair looked messy, and his sleepy face made him look so adorable too.

“Good morning, sunshine,” Seung finally said, focusing back on the scrambled eggs he was cooking.

Phichit made his way across the hall. Even worn out, his figure still irradiated such presence, as he moved, almost flauntingly, from the bedroom into the kitchen, no words needed to be spoken.

When he finally got closer to Seung, he immediately wrapped his arms around the other one’s waist from behind.

“ _Hum, smells good…,_ ” Phichit commented, resting his head on Seung’s nape, closing his eyes.

“I wasn’t sure what you would like to eat, so I made some eggs, noodles, there’s also fruit and bread…”

“Anything is fine really,” the Thai boy answered, moving his head to give a soft kiss on his boyfriend’s nape.

"How are you feeling?"

"Hum, I'm a bit sore, but I slept like a baby," he said.

“Didn’t we get a bit too carried away?...,” he sought for assurance.

“No way, it was perfect, I’m really happy,” Phichit confirmed, holding Seung tighter as he agreed.

"Phich, I can't move if you keep holding me that tight..."

"Don't care," Phichit answered back, hugging Seung-gil harder, the latter trying his best to move around over the cooker to get things done.

Though, the dark-skinned one didn't let him go... Instead, he kept teasing the Korean boy, leaving kisses on his shoulders and again on his nape, slowly moving his hips against him… So Seung had to take drastic measures.

He turned around despite the strong grip of his boyfriend around his waist. Phichit gasp in surprise when Seung pulled him against the counter right behind them.

"Could you stop?," he tried to sound menacing, but Phichit knew him too well.

"Nope," he answered.

Seung-gil gave him that dead serious, unamused look. The same one from which is known for in the competitions.

He came closer, even if Phichit placed his hands on Seung's chest, little did them do to stop him from getting closer...

Before Phichit knew it, the Korean's lips were on his neck, kissing constantly, incoherently, sometimes even harshly, sucking hard on that beautiful neck he loved so much, making the Thai give in immediately, as his hands fell to his side, seeking some support on the edge of the counter.

The Korean's one then though grabbed his boyfriend by the waist, pulling them so close that his leg slipped between Phichit's, making him sigh to the sudden movement. He loved teasing Seung-gil because he would always give in so easily, but so would he whatever Seung acted like that, so it is always ended up being a win-win situation.

Seung spent a lot of time on Phichit's neck, because he knew how much of that delicious reaction he could get from his boyfriend. Phichit could only moan to the sudden attack, still overwhelmed from last night. This had certainly been one of the best of their lives and it felt like they have deepened their bond even further since then.

The Korean grabbed one of the Thai's legs, pulling it up and closer to his waist, making Phichit literally groan when his lips were finally taken by the other boy.

Wrapping his arms around Seung-gil, it forced their bodies getting closer, moving together in sync, as they made out against the kitchen counter.

"Hum," they kissed, "love," more kissing, "eggs..."

Seung's eyes shot opened as he realized the forgotten eggs on the fried pan.  
He went for them, as both the characteristic burnt smell and Phichit's laugh filled the room.

"I can't believe you don't know how to make some freaking eggs," the Thai tease.

Seung tried to save most of them from the burning base after turning the cooker off. It was pretty useless, since little made it out of the pan tasty or even edible enough.

"It's your fault," he said, pretending to be mad.

"I seriously got you distracted over that? How cliché is that?," Phichit continued.

"Shut up," he said, making the other one laugh, "they look terrible now."

Phichit moved forward to look at the eggs and to give his opinion as well.

"Jeez, you're too perfectionist, it was just the bottom, take it out and they will still be tasty," to which the other one had to agree.

They then had breakfast peacefully and soon they were excitedly talking about future plans.

Seung-gil have had visit Phichit in Thailand once and now it was Phichit’s turn. They were able to take a couple of days off to walk around some places in South Korea, with Seung-gil will showing Phichit all about his city and whereabouts.

Nevertheless, it isn't pricy to dream yet. Once their lives get calmer, they were planning in traveling around for some months. Maybe they would begin with the nearby countries, starting in South Korea, moving to some places in China and then explore some places from the Southeast Asia. Vietnam, Cambodia, Laos, Myanmar and ending in Thailand, most specifically in Bangkok, in Phichit's home. 

Give it a couple more time and the rest of the continents are ready to be crossed out from the bucket list as well. Their lives as professional athletes don’t give them much time to be on holidays, or travel for leisure, and even if they do so while in competitions, it’s rare the chance they have to fully feel the city they’re in.

Apart from that, keeping a long-distance relationship isn’t easy either. The time zones aren’t many, though with their busy lives, they always try to get some time to somehow shorten their distance…  
That’s why good surprises are always welcomed. Like that one time, Seung-gil got himself in a plane and flew to Bangkok for the weekend, without anyone knowing about it, not even Phichit himself, the same one who couldn’t believe his eyes when the Korean boy surprised him at the rink during his training.

Things have been moving on steadily between them, and the more time that passes, the more their bond seems to strengthen.

Tomorrow they will walk around town and explore things together… But for now, they will just be two lazy bums at home, enjoying each other’s company, far away from the reality they knew…


End file.
